Dias en el castillo Ragnarock
by Seed Cero
Summary: Una historia con los personajes del suikoden V, esta historia es sobre los encuentros del principe con algunas de las chicas que logramos llebar a nuestro castillo, no apto para todas las mentes...
1. Linfa

Para aportar otro granito de arena este fic, que por sierto creo que es mi primer lemmon por que los llaman asi, en fin, este lo catalogo como medio-alto, osea de elebado a intenso y lo recomiendo para 17 años en adelante. Y al igual que mi otro fic de suikon V, no necesitan aber jugad el videojuego ya que en la historia doy los por menores que necesitan saber y poder disfrutar de la historia asi que denle una oportunidad sip. Para los que jugaron el juego "Ragnarock" es el nombre que le puse a mi castillo.

Los personajes son de Konami, yo solo ise estas historia para que se deleiten con las chicas del juego jaja

Primera chica: Linfa, la jugadora de cartas

En un día tranquilo, después de una batalla...

En la posada del castillo Ragnarock, la atractiva Linfa veía pasar el día, con aburrimiento, asta que el príncipe vio pasar.

-príncipe, príncipe, ¿quieres jugar?- lo abordo la chica.

-Claro, ¿por que no?- y ambos entraron a una de las habitaciones.

Y ya adentro...

-Bien príncipe, ¿cuanto quieres perder?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que tal quinientos mil-

-Qui...qui...quinientos, mil, no creo tener tanto-

-No te preocupes, si ganas, ganas el dinero, pero si pierdes, pierdes tú...- y le dijo esto ultimo al oído, lo cual izo que se sonrojara

-que dices aceptas-

-Pero yo, bueno a un soy, pero...-

-Quinientos mil...- volvió a tentarla con el dinero.

-Day, esta bien acepto, pero ni creas que perderé-

Y entonces. ..

-Perdí, como es posible- dijo tristemente Linfa.

-Lastima, ahora cumple tú promesa-

-Yo pero, este-

-Vamos te aseguro que te gustara mas que los quinientos mil- Linfa no creía del todo a aquello pero a un así...

-Esta bien- dijo resignada.

Y así que...

Linfa le dio la espalda al príncipe mientras se desabrochaba el vestido, el cual solo dejo que resbalara por su cuerpo asta caer al piso, dejando así al descubierto su cuerpo a excepción del guante que le cubría el brazo y la lencería color lila.

El príncipe contemplo unos segundos la figura de la hermosa chica y entonces se acerco a ella, tocando con las yemas de los dedos, suave mente la espalda de Linfa le quito el sujetador, que lentamente paso por los brazos de la chica de cabellos azules, quien cruzo los brazos para cubrir sus pechos desnudos, por el momento él no los tomo en cuen­ta y se dedico a soltarle el largo cabello azul ala jugadora de cartas y era ahora cuando empezaba el verdadero juego.

Y después...

El príncipe ya se había quitado la ropa y Linfa seguía en el mismo lugar de pie y con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos, dándole la espalda; así que el príncipe acercó su cuerpo al de ella quien sintió la calidez de este, él coló sus manos en las caderas de la joven chica y las des-liso asía los muslos, asta colocarlas entre ambas piernas; noto el cam­bio de respiración de la chica y ahora fue subiéndolas asta llegar alas bragas de Linfa y oprimió un poco sobre estas, escuchando la reacción de ella ante el contacto, volvió a bajar ambas manos a los muslos y denuedo a subirlas asta oprimir sobre las bragas color lila repetidamente, es­cuchando los gemidos de Linfa con aquella estimulación; el príncipe dejo una de sus manos en aquella zona. mientras subía la otra al pecho y to­maba la mano de la chica (la que no tenia guante) y con su mano encima de la de ella la guió asía abajo, asta llegar a las bragas pero esta ves por debajo de estas y a Linfa le gusto este nuevo contacto, el príncipe le mostró como aserio al principio, pero después dejo que ella explorara sola, mientras él le fue retirando las bragas, desusándolas por las largas piernas de la chica, después de habérselas quitado, llevo de nueva cuenta su mano asía la de ella, quien exploraba su interior entre las piernas y con dos de sus dedos el príncipe le indico el punto exacto que debía tocar; Linfa sintió como se venia por vez primera en su vida, su primer orgasmo, era una sensación tan exquisita, llamaba a su dios entre jadeos, pero no era cosa de dioses, si no del par de dedos del príncipe dentro de ella; y con un leve grito de sastifaccion se vino por ves pri­mera; y entre su agitada respiración pudo escuchar como el príncipe le decía al oído "Buena chica" en el instante que los dedos de él sallan de ella, había tenido razón, esto no tenia comparación, era mejor que el dinero

Y solo comenzaba...

Linfa vio frente a ella los dedos del príncipe que tenían un liquido ; (sabia que era de ella aquel liquido) él se llevo uno de los dedos a la boca y tomo el liquido mientras la chica lo observaba a un lado zullo (ya que el a un seguía atrás de ella), cuando termino llevo el otro dedo asía Linfa quien permitió que introdujera todo el dedo en su boca, pro­bando aquel liquido, mientras lo asía de repente sintió como la penetraba esta vez el príncipe lo asía con su miembro, Linfa sentía dolor conforme iba introduciéndola en ella, como lo delatarían sus alaridos, pero él mantenía con su mano tapada la boca de la chica, Linfa trato de separár­sele, pero el príncipe la tenia abrasada de la cintura con su otro brazo al mismo tiempo que mantenía sujetos los brazos de ella; neutralizando así cualquier resistencia y facilitando así su penetración en Linfa.

Y en minutos...

Lo sintió al fin y no era que quisiera tenerla sujeta de esa forma, solo que no quería que los de las habitaciones contiguas se dieran cuenta de lo que asían; y sabia que Linfa era muy mala para disimular (como en las cartas, por eso siempre perdía), pero al fin sintió la barrera que le aseguraba que él era el primero en la vida de atractiva Linfa; con un rápido y fuerte movimiento la penetro, ella grito, pero no se escucho y el príncipe redujo un poco el ritmo, para dejarla que se recuperara.

Y un momento después...

Linfa dejo atrás el dolor, el cual ahora aceptaba, si a cambio de eso ahora podía sentir tal placer que le entregaba el príncipe, que detrás de ella entraba y salía rápidamente; ya no la sujetaba con el brazo y Linfa se movía al ritmo que él, ya que sabia que ese movimiento le daba esa sensación, el príncipe ahora ocupaba su mano en acariciar el ceno de la chica y con su otra mano la tenia en el cuello de ella, quien apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él; Linfa comenzó arquear la espalda y el príncipe sabia que se venia de nueva cuenta, a un que ella también se lo decía; acelero el ritmo y Linfa jadeaba con rapidez, entonces libero un largo gemido, en ese momento el príncipe el príncipe se introdujo por completo en ella y con unos leves movimientos descargo todo su semen en Linfa; unos momentos después la chica sintió como el príncipe salía por completo de ella.

Y al final...

El príncipe ya vestido y con Linfa en brazos (la cual estaba exastua y a un desnuda) la acostó en la cama de la habitación y la cubrió con la sabana, inmediatamente quedo dormida y ahí la dejo para que descansara, así que él salió de la habitación, pero en su mano se llevo consigo las bragas color lila de la jugadora de cartas, Linfa.

Fin…

Y bien que les parecio, les gusto, como sea solo dejen sus comentarios al respecto


	2. Lorelai

En el ultimo piso del castillo Ragnarock, en una pequeña avitacion (de hecho la única),Lorelai seguía investigando los misterios del castillo, cuando alguien entro, interumpiendo su consentracion

He aquí el segundo episodio, el cual recomiendo que solo lean aquellos que tengan 17 años en adelante y sin mas que lo disfruten.

Segunda chica: Lorelai, la cazadora de tesoros.

En el ultimo piso del castillo Ragnarock, en una pequeña habitación (de hecho la única), Lorelai seguía investigando los misterios del castillo, cuando alguien entro, interrumpiendo su concentración.

-príncipe, a ¿que haz venido?-

-Recuerdas que te deje venir a explorar las ruinas; me lo debes- Lorelai lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-

-Solo un pequeño favor, te encantara, te lo aseguro-

Las estrellas junto a la luna, observaban mientras iluminaba la terraza, que se hallaba afuera de la habitación; junto a uno de los pilares que en­marcaban la terraza del lugar, sentada concias piernas flexionadas a un lado zullo, se encontraba la cazadora de tesoros, Lorelai, quien tenia en lo alto sus muñecas, sujetas por su propio látigo al pilar detrás zullo; solo llevaba dos prendas encima, su corset azul, que asía resaltar su busto y sus bragas azul oscuro.

El príncipe se coloco a un lado, cercas de su dama de compañía y con sutileza recorrió el corset, rozándolo con sus dedos; Lorelai voltio a ver­lo y este también le dirigió la mirada, notando un leve sobresalto en ella, cuando llego a las bragas, observando su sonrojo cuando introdujo un par de dedos por debajo de la prenda; con algunos movimientos Lorelai comenzó a exaltarse, teniendo los ojos cerrados rápidamente ella se vino y su respiración se volvió agitada, el príncipe le fue retirando las bragas, aprovechando para acariciarle las piernas; Lorelai abrió los ojos al sentir las manos del príncipe entre sus muslos y que separaba ¿. sus piernas, trato de alejarlo con sus manos, pero el látigo le recordó que la tenia sujetada por las muñecas al pilar y miro asía arriba donde sus manos estaban atadas, volvió la mirada asía abajo, donde el príncipe acercaba su cabeza asía sus piernas de ella, a la altura de su cadera y la joven volvió a sonrojarse al sentir los labios de él uniéndose a los suyos y sentir su húmeda lengua del príncipe explorara su cavidad, mi­entras las manos del susodicho se posicionaban en el corset, justo so­bre los pechos de ella, quien gimió cuando este comenzó a oprimirlos, Lorelai observo como sus ceños eran oprimidos, mientras mas abajo el príncipe con su lengua la excitaba, rozando, acariciando, probándola, Lo­relai izo la cabeza asía atrás al sentir de nuevo ese choque eléctrico, formando un gran arco, desde sus manos atadas (arriba de ella), con sus brazos estirados, pasando por su cabeza (echada asía atrás), la espalda , su cintura y finalmente su cadera, que involuntariamente asía al fren­te, donde el príncipe chupaba todo el dulce néctar que acababa de obte­ner de Lorelai, al conseguir que se volviera a venir (que por cierto fue bastante rápido y fácil).

La luna se avía ocultado tras las nubes, cuando Lorelai trataba de volver ala calma, cuando abrió los ojos vio al príncipe frente a ella se acerco y la beso, la mujer lo acepto dejándose hacer, mientras el príncipe juntaba su cadera ala de ella, quien rompió el beso, cuando sintió que comenzaba a penetrarla con su miembro y al romper el beso, un liquido (que el príncipe le paso con el beso) escurrió de los labios, el cual él limpio con su lengua al tiempo que entraba mas en ella que comenzó a gemir un poco por el dolor, el príncipe la ro­deo con sus brazos por la cintura, acercándola asía él, con movimientos relativamente lentos fue entrando en Lorelai; quien soltó un grito un poco mas fuerte cuando el príncipe alcanzo aquella línea, la cual le in­dicaba que era la primera vez de ella y que él tomarla como zulla, la primera vez de Lorelai; quien grito cuando el príncipe penetro aquella barrera y ya pudiendo entrar por completo en ella, coloco una mano en su espalda y la otra en la cintura de Lorelai, para así atraerla asía él, cuando él empujaba asía ella con movimientos lentos, el príncipe apoyo la cabeza cercas del pecho de Lorelai, observando como estos subían y bajaban a causa de la agitada respiración; la siguió tomando por la cin­tura mientras la otra iba en ansendensia, asía las manos atadas de ella y entrelazo sus dedos a los de Lorelai, quien se estaba viniendo, llega-

Llegando aL clímax con un delicioso gemido cuando el príncipe se intro­dujo por completo y descargándose dentro de ella, mientras le decía al oído "Buena chica".

La luna volvió asomarse de entre las nubes, iluminando la figura de Lorelai; quien solo llevaba un corset color azul puesto y su demás cuerpo desnudo iluminado por la luna; con ambas manos a un sujetas por el láti­go; ase barios minutos que le avía sido quitada su virginidad, por el príncipe, que ahora se encontraba detrás de ella provocando los jadeos de la joven mujer que se asía, asía adelante cada que el príncipe (detrás de ella) la penetraba y quien ahora con sus manos oprimía ambos ce­ños, ala par que la atraía asía atrás, para volver a entrarla; asiendo pausas ya que Lorelai se venia con facilidad, pero al sentir que él tam­bién se venia, se introdujo una ves mas y¡ después de descargarse se sepa Lorelai apoyo ambas manos en el suelo, cuando estas fueron liberadas de su atadura, escucho pasos, era el príncipe alejándose, miro a su alrededor y ahí estaba su demás ropa, a excepción de sus bragas azul oscuro, las cuales se había llevado el príncipe, las bragas azul oscuro de la cazado­ra de tesoros, Lorelai.

Y bien que les parecio, pues solo espero sus comentarios sobre esta historia, a y tambien ya subi el cuarto capitulo de "Esperando" de full metal alchemist sin mas nos vemos.


End file.
